


Prank War

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom, Moreid - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the Prank War that was waged between Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan on season 7 of Criminal Minds.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War

Pretty boy thought he could record himself screaming into Morgan’s phone and that would end it? He was wrong. Morgan had an idea, but if he could pull it off, it would definitely escalate this prank war. “Bring it on, Pretty Ricky,” he thought.

He made his way to the office supply store to get what he needed. It was going to take a long time, but he was committed. Spencer had it coming. Try to hustle me in basketball. The cashier looked at Morgan inquisitively, wondering why in the hell he was buying one billion of the same thing (more like 200, but still). He just shrugged and smiled, “Getting a friend back.” He chuckled, telling the cashier of his plan.

“Good luck, sir,” the employee responded. “I hope you win!”

“It’s gonna take all night, but it’ll teach him to mess with me.”

Morgan returned home in the early hours of the morning, only hours before he had to get to work, but it was totally worth it. Pretty Boy was in for it.

————————————————————————————–

Spencer woke up the same time he always did and quickly got ready for work. He was pretty proud of that prank he pulled on Morgan, but he couldn’t have done it without Penelope’s help. That’d show him. He picked up his bag and ran down the stairs, realizing he was running a little late - when he reached his car however, he was stopped in his tracks.

All he could do was stare at his car open-mouthed. It was COVERED in post-its of all different colors, and on the side he was facing read “Bring it, Pretty Ricky!” in big, blue post-it letters.

He was already running late and there was no chance of him catching the train, so driving to work in the post-it car it was. The little pieces of paper were coming off the car here and there as he made his way to work, and as he was getting out of the car some of them stuck to him. He walked into the conference room flustered and covered in pieces of colored paper. He glared at Morgan, who only returned the stare. Game on, Morgan. 

The team was well aware of the ongoing war - but they just sat there and laughed.

——————————————————————————————

Both of them always conducted themselves with professionalism while they were on a case, but on their off time, all bets were off. Or rather, the war was on. Big things didn’t seem to get to Morgan, but a couple of small things might get him to break. Things that he normally took for granted.

While on their latest case, they had to stay in town for a couple of days, and Morgan and Spencer were rooming together. They used to be able to get separate rooms for everyone, but the Bureau was tightening the purse strings lately.

The next morning, Morgan pulled his toiletries and clothes and of his bag to get ready to go to the local police station. Every morning he showered, put on his clothes, brushed his teeth and went to the bathroom.

Next thing Reid knew, Morgan was screaming, “Dammit, Reid!” Pretty Boy had put a plastic sheet on the toilet seat in the middle of the night, so the pee went everywhere. He walked outside to Spencer doubling over in laughter.

“You’re dead, kid.”

Spencer was laughing so hard he was crying. It was just the beginning.

—————————————————————————————-

A day later, the case concluded and the team was back on the jet on the way back to Quantico. Morgan had a weakness for Oreos; he loved them, he could eat them all the time. He knew they had some on the jet, but he didn’t dare ask Spencer to grab them for him. Who knows what he would do? But JJ had just passed the cabinet, so he asked her instead.

The package was unopened, and they were mint. His favorite. He peeled open to package and popped one in his mouth, humming with delight at the taste of one of his favorite things.

Spencer had quickly peered his way, and smirked. He didn’t know…yet.

Morgan popped another. And then another. On his fourth one, his eyes popped open. He opened the box all the way and opened another couple of cookies.

“Toothpaste, REID!” he exclaimed. 

Hotch, JJ, Emily and Rossi started laughing under their collective breaths.

“Concede!” Spencer screamed laughing, “Name me the master of the prank war - the one who drives you insane, and I will stop!

“Never.” Morgan responded, matter-of-factly. “I will get you. I am the master.”

——————————————————————————————-

The war had died down over the past week, but only because Morgan was trying to think of something good and it was his birthday. Garcia had made him a cake and they were going to celebrate in the conference room. Pretty Ricky hadn’t tried anything else - he figured he was waiting for retaliation.

Garcia brought in the cake. It was something… It looked like a giant pile and white with sprinkles on it. “I made it myself!” she said excitedly.

It sure looked like it. But hey, it was the thought that counted. “Thanks, babygirl,” he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Birthday boy cuts the first slice!” she said happily as she passed Morgan the knife. It was a messy looking cake, but he couldn’t deny it looked delicious.

He took the knife from her hand and gently pushed it in the cake. A rush of air hit him in the face. Icing was everywhere. He was covered in sprinkles. It was a balloon covered in icing and sprinkles. His eyes were closed, but as soon as they opened, he looked at Reid.

Spencer pumped his hands in the air - a triumphant looked donning his smug little face. “Garcia didn’t make the cake, I did.” 

Morgan stood up from his seat, ready to chase Pretty Ricky to the ends of the earth, through space and time, to have his revenge.

Spencer began to walk out of the room and Morgan, covered in icing, just screamed after him, “What? Can’t the birthday boy get a hug?!”


End file.
